Lost's Lost Life
by Lost Tamasine
Summary: Born into a family of Exorcists but being the black sheep was the life of our character. But it all changed when he became alone in the world, wandering by himself while running away from the Order and the Earl. Pairings: You'll have to read and find out. ;) Rated M for language, yaoi, yuri, hentai and other good sexy stuff.


Hello everyone! So, this is my fanfic, maybe my first and only about D Grey Man, maybe not. Who knows? I might do another little side story of chibis or something. Anyways, I'll try to make this story last, if not, my apologies right now. *bows* I might make this story into a novel more, so please enjoy!

* * *

Rain. Rain as far as the eye can see. Ever since that day, he was scared of rain. Who's he you ask? He doesn't have a name, and he doesn't even have a family anymore. Everyone just called him, Lost Tamasine. Everyone knew about Lost and his twin brother. People gave them names, but it always changed so the twins would just look at each other when they spoke specifically to each other. That didn't last long though. Lost and his twin were born into a family of exorcists. His mom and dad, even his great uncle were exorcists. His brother was a Accommodater of an Innocence already, though Lost wasn't. He was the black sheep of the family and was going to be forced into being a Finder, which he didn't like. He was already in training in the American Branch when it was attacked. Everyone in his family was killed, but his brother and him. Everyone felt bad for the poor seven year olds that lost their family to Akuma, but what they forgot was that, they were visited by the Millennium Earl. He gave them an offer, but they refused since they knew about him making Akuma already. Angered, he attacked them and left them alive to suffer, jokes on him though. They were both alive when they were actually found. His brother was going to be forced into becoming an Exorcist, while Lost was just there, watching and standing on the side line.

Exactly one year after their parents' death, they decided to run away from the Order and live as hobos. It was the best plan to them since they just didn't want to be there anymore. It was going good for two years until they ran into the Earl again. The snicker, the grin, the murderous twinkle in his lying eyes and the red colored rain; They were all Lost could remember as he witnessed the Earl kill his only family he had left. With a evil chuckle the Earl knew what he did was killing the now lone boy. He didn't kill Lost, he didn't even think about killing him. Instead, he gave the boy new 'proof' that he met the Earl and survived. A medium sized clock with Roman Numeral for numbers and multiple hands was now engraved in the boy forever. Even after the Earl left without seriously hurting the boy, Lost could feel his breathing drop, his heart slowly stopping and tears racing down his face..

Nearly seven years have passed since that stormy day, Lost still fears the rain since it reminded him of his brother being ripped apart by the Earl. Though, Lost still remembers every bit of detail from that day, he still sticks out a smile for people to believe he's alright. Nothing changed in the past years but one thing, his hate for Innocence and the Earl. Sure he hated the Earl for killing his family and innocent people, but he also hated Innocence for forcing people to leave their families and old lives behind and endangering them to defeat the Akuma. People say that he shouldn't hate Innocence for what the Order does, but he does. If Innocence wasn't around then maybe everyone would be in a more peaceful state...

After almost tenyears, Lost became a cute faced, pretty pink hair, aqua blue eyed boy. His personality is like Allen and/or Lenalee's, happy for everyone else's sake but really just faking the smile he has on. He is about 5'4 in length and 110 in weight. He's 17 years old and lives alone...Well, wanders alone. He's currently on the run from the Black Order one could say, for actually running away from it with his twin brother many years ago. He's never really had a friend or even just a acquaintance, the only friend he had was always wandering around like he was. Bad thing is, he always ran into them and regretted it a lot of the times. He was alone in the world, no friends, family, or even enemies. Just him, running away from both the Black Order...And the Earl and his Akuma.

* * *

One last thing~! I do not own the Earl, Innocence, the Black Order or the Akuma~! Which means, I do not own D Grey Man~! The only thing I own is Lost Tamasine and his brother and the rest of his family and characters not seen in D Grey Man~! I also own the powers I make up for the story~! Leave a review and I'll get back to you on it. Thanks for reading, until next time~! Ciao~! :D


End file.
